What are friends for?
by SharkyTobiGirl
Summary: Kiko is an average ninja who gets involved in the world of the Akatsuki and eventually has to decide where her loyalty lies with her closest friends or with the guy every girl wants. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of academy and the students were used to the fact that dead on time their sensei Iruka, and the class trouble maker Naruto weren't present, the class sighed as they knew they would be punished for Naruto's childish actions. The class was split into different friendships groups some you wouldn't even think they were friends, there was a larger kid and a lazy kid that were best friends, Choji and Shikamaru. Sat a little in front of them was a really quiet girl with pure white eyes, she barely spoke to anyone but everyone presumed she had a crush on Naruto, towards the back of the class was where the bullies sat, Kiba and his group of jocks enjoyed being loud when the teacher wasn't in acting like he owned the place. Then in the centre of the row was Sasuke Uchiha, the guy that every girl wanted, and speaking of every girl, they pretty much were all sat behind him and one girl with bright pink hair was trying to sit next to him. Sat in front of this god-like student sat a girl with long purple hair, she sat next to a boy in shades, his name was Shino and her name Kiko, they remained silent and just stared down at a book that was placed exactly in between them, occasionally you could one of them asking the other if they had finished a page but that was about it. Eventually their sensei returned and everyone sat down properly and looked at him in a bored fashion, beside him tied to a log was Naruto, everyone new what was coming.

"Were going to go over the transformation jutsu," Iruka shouted out, this was followed by a complaining moan from pretty much everyone in the classroom including Naruto; he received many glares as everyone walked up to the front of the class. "I want you all the transform into me, Sakura you're up first."

The pink hair fan girl walked in front of everyone and gripped her hands together, "Transform," in a poof of smoke there stood an identical replica of Iruka, in second she went back to normal and smiled to herself, it was obvious that she was trying to get attention off Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, it's your turn," the raven haired boy walked up to the front of the group and did exactly the same as Sakura, all the girls in the class sighed happily and a few squealed. "Kiko Isatashi."

The purple haired girl walked foreword and sighed lightly, she was quite short in height and her eyes were a deep green colour with sparks of yellow through them, the class looked at her waiting for her to finish so they could all go, her hand clasped together and in a poof of smoke there stood another Iruka, the real Iruka smiled and ticked his sheet before she wet back to normal and sat down in her seat. It took a few more people to go before Shino eventually joined her in the two seats they had been sat in previously.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called, everyone looked foreword knowing that Naruto would make a fool of himself. Naruto's hands formed the same seal that the rest of them had made and then out of the smoke came a naked blonde lady version of Naruto. Iruka's head feel back and his nose began to bleed, the class began to laugh at Naruto and what he had done to their sensei who remained on the floor, eventually the day came to an end and the groups left the class.

Kiko and Shino walked one path together until they got to a part which turned off in two directions, they bid farewell to each other before going down the separate path's, Kiko eventually arrived at a small log cabin partially hid by tree's as she entered she kicked off her shoes and placed her bag on the hook behind the door.

"Pa, I'm home," she shouted, a grunt was the only reply she received but she seemed content with it and she made her way into the main room where her father was sat at a desk writing on pieces of paper about details for missions, Kiko silently walked past him to a small door with her name written neatly on it. As she entered the room she was filled with the usual sight of green and purple, a few posters placed on her walls and a desk covered in blunt weapons that she needed to sharpen, she made her way over to her wardrobe, opened the doors and hunted round the bottom of it till she retrieved a picture which she kissed and then placed back to where it was. After she had spent a few minutes in her room she went back to the main room where she fount tea set out on the table next to where her father was sat.

"How did work go?" Kiko asked in a quiet voice, she slowly began to eat the food that had been made for her.

"It went well, had a few rogue's that we needed to sort out, but nothing we couldn't handle, how was academy you booked your idea's up yet?" her fathers words came across harsh and serious and his facial expression remained the same, still as stone.

"It was okay, Naruto messed it up again for us, so I'm going to do some training, it's nearly time for us to be tested on whether we're going to become Genin," Kiko's voice remained quite happy and she smiled up at her father.

"Well, for your sakes you better become one then you can start earning your keep," her father got up from the table and took her half eaten food away and pushed it into the bin. "Start training I'll call you in when it gets late."

"But, I still need to sharpen my kunai," Kiko stuttered looking down at the floor.

"Then maybe you should do things when they need doing," her father yelled he disappeared into his room and then returned with a kunai pouch. "Use these, sharpen them when you get in and then lights out, got it?"

"Yes father," her voice fell to a monotone level and she ran out the door to the training grounds located near the Aburame compound.

On a group of tree's were targets located at high and low points on them, when you got to a certain skill you could throw ten kunai at once and hit every single target dead on, or at least that's what her father had told her, so far she could get three of them at once and that was it. From the place where she was training she could hear groups of Aburame's also doing so, she also spotted Shino, he smiled lightly or at least she presume dhe did and he walked over to her.

"Training again?" he questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah you know what my dads like got to train to be the best," Kiko grinned slightly before lowering it and looking down.

"Well, don't push yourself as much as last time or you might not be lucky enough for one of us to notice," Shino warned her sternly but then gave her a smile.

"I know, I know, but I have tot rain to my maximum potential," her eyes looked over all the targets and then she sighed.

"You don't have to train that hard all the time and you need to save yourself some energy or you'll never make it to a genin, you'll be too tired from training," Shino looked into her eyes through his glasses. "Do your best just don't push it."

"I know, thanks Shino," Kiko grinned at him and he smiled back.

"What are friends for."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since Naruto messing up the day at academy and it finally arrived at the day of the genin test, all the students stood about muttering to each other about how nervous they all were, Naruto sat at the front of the class biting his nails everyone looked over at him and instantly thought that he wasn't going to pass and it was a sad thing to say but Naruto couldn't do the clone jutsu at all. Shino had already passed the test and walked into the room showing off his leaf headband, he sat next to Kiko silently who congratulated him and showed him a small smile, she knew it would soon he her turn as Kiba was called up next, she tried her best now to show her fear but deep inside she felt like running away from the academy and leaving to another village, if she didn't pass she would be disappointed in herself, but also she didn't even want to start to think about the way that her father would react. Eventually like most people before him Kiba walked back into the class with a headband secured on his forehead, Kiko grinned nervously knowing her name was next to be called and her future would be decided.

"Kiko Isatashi!" a voice shouted from down the hall, she stood up and began to walk each step sounding louder in her head that it actually was, it felt like hours before she actually reached the room, and there sat at the table were her two sensei's Iruka and Mizuki, they looked up at her and smiled confidently which calmed her a bit. "Alright Kiko I want you to create us two clones of yourself."

Kiko clasped her hands together and smoke appeared around her and a cone appeared either side of her, she looked up at her sensei's brightly and they gave her a big grin back, as she approached the table Iruka picked up one of the headbands and held it out to her and she took it lightly and stared at it as if it would break into a million pieces afterwards.

"Congratulations Kiko you're now a genin, we'll be assigning you to your teams tomorrow until then have a good day, oh and you will be having your picture taken shortly afterwards to go on your official report," Iruka grinned at her and she smiled back lightly and left the room.

As she entered the academy room Shino looked up and she could see a smile from behind his coat he walked down the stairs and met her at the bottom.

"What do you say, Ramen?" Shino asked happiness clear in his voice.

"You know it," Kiko smiled brightly and she lightly grabbed onto him and they left together, Naruto looked up and them both and mumbled under his breath. "Good luck Naruto."

Naruto's eyes looked up and met Kiko's who looked at him trying to give him some confidence.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

The two of them left the academy and walked down the streets of Konoha until they arrived at the ramen store, the owner smiled at them.

"Two specials?" the man asked grinning.

"You know it," Kiko smiled brighter than ever, Shino allowed himself to smile slightly but one that couldn't be seen by the owner.

About 5 minutes later the ramen arrived it was steaming hot and the two looked at each other.

"To the future!"


End file.
